


Sex and Motor Oil

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala, One Shot, Sex on the Impala, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot with reader and Sam, you're trying to change the oil in the Impala, when Sam comes to help from behind. It turns into sex, enough said. Based on a tumblr ask box prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Motor Oil

“I can’t be sick, I haven’t been sick since….” Dean argued as Sam and Y/N looked on, amused.

“Face it Dean, you’re a little warm, snotting, feeling like crap and exhausted… you’ve got the flu.” Sam retorted.

“You’re… snotty.” Dean mumbled sitting back in bed. Y/N snickered.

“You need to rest, Dean. Things are quiet right now, you can afford to take a load off. And if something turns up, Sam and I can handle it.” Y/N walked over to the bed and felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

“I had things to do!” Dean swatted Y/N’s hand away.

“Like what?” Y/N crossed their arms.

“Like grocery shopping and Baby needs an oil change.”

“Okay, what’s the problem? Why can’t we handle that?”

The room went quiet for a moment, Dean’s face a mask of astonishment.

“You know I can change the oil in a car and that I am fully capable of changing it in the Impala.”

“Sammy…” Dean looked straight ahead, going paler, if it was possible.

“Baby is Dean’s car. No one touches Baby but Dean.” Sam recited.

“And what happens when a hunt comes up and we need to split now? I know the other cars are in tip top shape but you won’t drive them while Baby is around.” Y/N grinned leaning in, “You’d be cheating on her.”

Dean grimaced.

“I hate you.” He muttered.

“You’ll thank me.”

“I didn’t say yes!” Dean cried out, which resulted in a coughing fit.

“Dean, what if I … supervise Y/N working on the car?” Sam offers, approaching his brother liked the cornered animal he was. Y/N shot him a glare but Sam dismissed it.

“Yeah alright, but if ANYTHING is wrong when I get to her, then… there will be blood.” Dean raised his finger at Y/N, trying to look fierce but coming off more tired than anything.

“How about when I’m done, I come get you and have you look over my work to critique it?” Y/N offered. Dean thought about it for a moment before nodding.

“Fine, that… that’s okay.” He huffed, staring forward for a moment before closing his eyes.

“Dean?” Y/N pressed. A beat passes before the flutter of wings is heard.

“Dean, Sam, Y/N. What’s wrong?” Castiel’s voice was suddenly breaking the silence of the room.

“Cas, I’m sick. Fix me, please.” Dean looked up at the angel. His face a miserable twist of discomfort and a sad attempt at a puppy look. Castiel furrowed his brow before looking at Sam and Y/N.

“You called me for this? Dean you’re not injured. It is a virus running through your body. It is natural, it is human.” Castiel inclined his head. “But I’ll stick around, just in case.”

Y/N looked over at Sam before motioning to leave.

“We leave your recovery in the angel’s hands.” Y/N grinned, knowingly. Sam closed the door behind her.

“Maybe they’ll finally see it.” Sam sighed as he walked with Y/N towards the garage.

“Doubtful but one can hope.” Y/N replied, “Your brother is remarkably thick when it comes to love and not sex.”

“Oh?” Sam looked over at Y/N as they walked, “Firsthand knowledge?”

“Please… give me some credit.” Y/N looks up at the taller Winchester, “I appreciate beauty but need my mind stimulated as well.”

A smirk crossed Sam’s lips as they entered the garage. Flicking the lights on, Y/N stood in the doorway looking at Dean’s pride and joy.

“I didn’t think he’d actually give me permission.” Y/N muttered.

“I didn’t think he would either. Kinda why I thought you two were an item.”

“Oh how little you know about me, Sam.” Y/N smiled before sauntering towards the car.

It took little time to gather all the tools and materials needed to change out the oil, while Sam sat back on his phone. Y/N got to tinkering underneath the car, opening up the oil pan and letting it drain into the bucket. Coming out from underneath, Y/N wiped her hands on a rag and walked over to sit next to Sam.

“You’re not supervising me.” She grinned, pulling the phone out of his hands. Looking up and surprised, Sam blinked at Y/N.

“I thought you didn’t need me hanging over your shoulder.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you were hanging over my shoulder.” Setting the phone down between them, Y/N turned to fully face the hunter. Frozen for a moment, processing the information, Sam turned and smiled at Y/N, an eyebrow twitched up. “But if you’re on to something more pressing, then please, don’t let me stop you.”

“I’m fine.”

Biting her lip, Y/N fought the urge to confirm that nugget of information, instead she let her eyes, roaming over his body, do the talking for her. Sam inclined his head as she stood up.

“Need to check on the oil.” Rolling back under the car, Y/N found that the old oil had indeed stopped running. Tightening the drain plug, Y/N rolled back out from under the Impala and found Sam standing over her. Startled, Y/N blinked up at the hunter before taking his offered hand, being helped to her feet. Standing close enough to feel his body heat radiating off of him.

“Thanks.” Y/N blushed, feeling suddenly shy. Turning quickly back towards the car, Y/N began to work are removing the old oil filter when she felt a body leaning into hers. Looking over her shoulder, Y/N found herself face to face with Sam, his lips millimeters away from her own.

“Thought you could use some… supervision.”

The warm breath across her lips and the feel of his body against her own was making it hard for her to focus on the car.

“Glad to know that I can count on you.” She whispered back moving her face against his chin. Instinctively she moved her ass against his waist earning her a groan that went straight to her core. Closing her eyes Y/N bit her lip, enjoying the sexual tension of the moment before she felt hot lips on hers and hands around her waist. Fumbling with the belt and zipper of her jean shorts, Sam was suddenly desperate in his movements.

“Sam…” Y/N moaned.

The jeans were pulled down along with her panties. While Y/N worked on her shirt and bra, Sam worked on freeing himself, already aroused. Moving his hand between her legs, he worked a finger inside of Y/N, finding her already wet for him. That thought went straight to his cock, engorging it further.

“Sam… please….” Y/N begged, barely a whisper. Feeling pressure at her entrance, Y/N gasped as Sam entered her in one fluid thrust. Pausing for a moment, she could feel Sam’s body tense, coiled like a serpent ready to strike. “Fuck me Sam.”

That was all he needed.

Moving hard and fast, Sam pounded into Y/N enough to make the car bounce and move back slightly. The extra force of the Impala pushing into her, pushing her into Sam created a unique movement. It caused Sam’s body to move deeper within her. He was rough and desperate. Using Y/N’s body to slake a thirst for something that reached beyond sexual, just as Y/N was using Sam’s body. It didn’t hurt that they both had feelings for the other, this was purely on instinct and need. Primal and savage. Grunting and groaning with the occasional cries of each other’s name, the springs of the Impala squeaking slightly as he pushed further and harder into her, Y/N felt Sam’s hand dig into her hip and the back of her neck. The force of his grip would bruise and Y/N loved every moment of it. She wanted him to claim her, proudly wearing the marks of Sam’s lust. The idea of it sent pulses of pleasure down through her body. Gripping the grill of the Impala, Y/N braced herself better, tilting her hips up, feeling Sam go deeper still. How was it possible that there were uncharted places of her body and that Sam was finding them all the same?

This new slightly changed tilting of her hips caused a build within her, coming on quick and slamming into her conscious like a freight train, Y/N tensed her whole body, her she came hard, screaming out his name as she did. Sam grunted, his movements never faltering as he cried out his own release. Shivering despite the warmth flooding her body, Y/N panted, coming down from her endorphin high.

Being pulled around to face Sam, Y/N was pulled into a deep lazy kiss. Running her hands through his hair Y/N pulled slightly against Sam’s skull. Enough to break off the kiss and pull his head back.

“Sam…” Y/N whispered.

“Shhh… there’s time for that later.” He kissed her lips once more. “For now, we need to finish the oil change.”

“Why?” Y/N whined.

“So we can go to the store and get my brother’s medicine, so we can knock him out.”

Y/N chuckled and nodded, still clinging to his body.

“Okay but then I will need your help with this oil change after all.”

It took little time to get dressed and together they worked on Baby quickly. Deciding that when they got back, they would wash the car too but not before dirtying her up a bit more first.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
